


Silent, Almost Telepathic Communication

by stealyourfood



Series: The Intention of Communication [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, if you read this first rip, polyam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: Nozomi Centric, Canon timeline compliant.Is it Angst? Who knows?
Series: The Intention of Communication [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768912
Kudos: 12





	Silent, Almost Telepathic Communication

Ever since she was young, Nozomi had learnt to read others’ actions, and perceive their emotions. She wasn’t perfect at it, but she had grown fairly proficient, which earned her the nickname of “psychic”. And she had claimed to be one, enjoying the persona and the mystery it brought her. Being silent also increased her mystique, although she wasn’t sure she enjoyed the lack of verbal communication. 

Her tarot cards? They were fun, and sometimes they provided too many coincidences for her to take any chances. But beyond her card-telling, she used her observation. Sitting still, watching and listening to all the gossip helped a lot. 

Was Tamiya-san from the next class worried? It was her exam results, that was obvious. The rejected invitations, her presence in the library pointed to her fretting over her academic achievements. Nabari-san from her class had love woes, having fallen out of love. The missing couple charms, the impatient tapping as she checked her phone for new messages suggested that she was anticipating someone’s reply. She was interested in someone, but it seemed unrequited.

Their body language spoke for them. Anxiety, joy, sadness, anger - they could lie, but their eyes and body couldn’t. 

Nozomi enjoyed this past time of hers, but she learnt to read some people better than others. 

She had learnt that Yazawa Nico, although seemingly confident, hid a lot of insecurities beneath her proud facade. The same went for Ayase Eli, who was cold and reserved. It was fear beneath all of that, rather than Eli actually wanting others to leave her alone. 

When the idol research club was revived, and with fresh new students bringing more vitality into Otonokizaka, Nozomi was revived as well, a new sense of vigour pumped into her. 

And it was in the midst of her third year, now with a renewed energy, that Nozomi finally realised three things. 

One: the people she could read the best were those that she liked. She paid them particular attention, and picked up on their quirks naturally.

Two: She could read Eli extremely well. That silent, almost telepathic communication had made them a respectable duo, especially in the student council room. 

Three: Damnit, she was probably in love with Eli. Probably. 

* * *

Previously, she had been bound to the student council role. Interactions with others were few, and while pleasant, shallow. With LoveLive!, she had formed actual friendships she was afraid to lose. Interpersonal interaction increased, and she found out that reading people did not guarantee friendship. 

Nishikino Maki was someone who was rubbed the wrong way by Nozomi’s “charms” and “mystique”. Nico had pointed that out, sniggering before Nozomi retorted, bringing up several incidences where Nico had been snubbed. 

* * *

Halfway through LoveLive!, Nozomi realised she could read Nico very well. And she realised that somehow, Eli and Nico could read her fairly well as well. It scared her, and she wondered if her abilities were truly psychic, and could be spread to others. Wasn’t that silent, almost telepathic communication proof of that?

* * *

Now on the same page as Nozomi, Nico hatched a plan. Not anything devious, for she intended to portray Nozomi in a more “human-like manner”. Eli was kept out of the plan because her moral code would lead to a disagreement. 

Nozomi was perfectly fine with revealing her vulnerabilities, for it was with her friends. The warmth that filled her that evening was definitely real, and she basked in it. 

“Well, Maki-chan thinks we’re more human-like now.” Nico stated, and Nozomi hummed in agreement. 

“Are you going to make your move then? Nicocchi, you should strike while the iron is hot!”

Nico blushed and choked on her bread. “Well, see, I might have forgotten to let you know of certain developments…”

“Ara, is that so?” Nozomi raised her hands menacingly, flexing her fingers in preparation of punishment

* * *

Nozomi realised she could read Maki better than any of the first or second years. It might have been Nico’s influence, what with her endless fawning over Maki.

Or it could have been Eli. 

Eli seldom took interest in people, and when she did, it was hard to tell. But Nozomi had read her for some time. Almost three years of knowing Eli, and almost a year of dating had allowed Nozomi sufficient time to figure Eli out at an incredibly fast rate. The slightly faster turning, the lingering glances, the biting of her lower lip - all of those had once been directed only at Nozomi. Back then, Nozomi was the one who acted first. But now, she wanted Eli to be the one to tell her. 

* * *

“Are you thinking of that? Seriously?” Nico cocked an eyebrow, and Nozomi nodded, somewhat shyly. “Well, I’m not opposed to it, really. At this rate it’s kinda gray between us three. What’s wrong with making this a 4p multiplayer?”

“Could you not phrase it like that?” Nozomi frowned, actually offended by that metaphor. “This isn’t a game.”

“My bad. I didn’t mean it that way. You know what, I think this idea will work very well. Just look at Maki-chan. Goodness, if I wasn’t so perfect, I would be a teeny bit jealous.”

Nozomi rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’ve seen how Maki-chan looks at Elicchi. I’ve seen that look coming from Nicocchi a lot. Towards Elicchi and Maki-chan and,” Nozomi let out a dramatic gasp, “me?! Oh Nicocchi.”

“Alright that’s enough, you boob monster.”

* * *

Silent, almost telepathic communication.

Eli spoke, knowing that Nozomi already knew. 

“I know.”

A nod, a reassuring hug.

Silent, almost telepathic communication. 

* * *

Nozomi had passed by Maki, wishing her good luck before she descended the stairs. She knew that Maki was on her way to the student council room, where Eli would be waiting. 

The corridor was empty, and Nozomi stood still, letting the sunlight bathe her face. She wondered how she would look like now, and if Nico and Eli could read her. 

She took a deep breath, anxious. 

Before she left the student council room, she had shared that silent, almost telepathic communication with Eli. 

It would have been more exciting if she never learnt how to read others.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this first, I am so sorry (nah not really). Please read the companion piece!


End file.
